marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-11326
The Decimation After the Albany incident put a face on "the mutant threat" and paved the way for anti-mutant legislation, the U.S. government sanctioned the creation of the mutant hunting robots, the Exonims. Exonims went into mass production and began running operations (such as Clean-Sweep, Iron Pig and Red Hot) to round up mutants and human relatives of mutants. Mutants were arrested or killed on site. In the months that followed, the mutant population dropped drastically. This sharp decline in the mutant population became known as "The Decimation".Historical Log 3C: Mutant-Hunting Exonims begin "The Decimation" With mutants being executed by the thousands in places like Alcatraz and by Exonims in the streets, human families of mutants were next to be targeted. X-Gene carriers were offered one of two options: sterilization or imprisonment. Researchers were even commissioned to develop a "cure" for mutancy. Around the world mutants did not fair any better. The United Kingdom attempted to exile their mutant population to a small island off of the north coast of Ireland. However, the ships never made it to their destination. Instead it was liberated by mutant extremists and most of the mutants escaped into Canada and the United States. Those aiding or protecting mutants were arrested too. The popular superhero team, The Fantastic Four, was publicly arrested for harboring a mutant fugitive. Sue Storm herself reported the incident after the mutant injured her son Franklin.Historical Log 4D: Fantastic Four arrested Fortress X In the mist of anti-mutant hysteria, the mutant "terrorist" known as Magneto organized several efforts to liberate mutants including campaigns in San Francisco, Genosha, Baton Rouge and New York City. Magneto was also key in founding mutants rights organizations like the Brotherhood and Acolytes.Age of X Communiques: Magneto, Basilisk, Legacy In a show of force and to rally his fellow mutants, Magneto used his control of magnetism to literally steal multiple structures from Manhattan (including the Chrysler Building, Empire State Building and Grand Central Station) and create his mutant safe haven, Fortress X. Now Magneto maintains his stronghold and invites mutants to join him in the last stand of mutantkind. Following these numerous terrorist acts by Magneto and his followers, the U.S. government assembled an elite team of hero humans to hunt down these last mutants. The new team was dubbed The Avengers.Historical Log 4D: Fantastic Four arrested | Residents = Living Residents * Mutant Resistance ** Angel (Warren Worthington III) ** Amelia C. Voght (Amelia Voght) ** Angel Salvadore ** Anole (Victor Borkowski) ** Avalanche (Dominikos Petrakis) ** Basilisk (Scott Summers) ** Berserker (James Proudstar) ** Bling! (Roxy Washington) ** Box (Madison Jeffries) ** Cecilia Reyes ** Chamber (Jonothon Starsmore) ** Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) ** Danger ** Dazzler (Alison Bliare) ** Forge ** Frenzy (Joanna Cargill) ** Force Warriors *** Hellion (Jullian Keller) *** Legion (Davey Haller) *** Psylocke (Betsy Braddock) *** Revenant (Rachel Summers) *** Stand-Off (Carmella Unuscione) Age of X Assessment: Chapter 1 ** Gambit (Remy LeBeau) ** Husk (Paige Guthrie) ** Iceman (Robert "Bobby" Drake) ** Logan ** Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) ** Dr. Kavita Rao ** Legacy (Anna-Marie Darkholme) ** Loa (Alani Ryan) ** Magneto ** Martinique Wyngarde ** Moonstar Cadre *** Dani Moonstar *** Dust (Sooraya Qadir) *** Eclipse (Roberto da Costa) *** Karma (Xi'an Coy Manh) *** Magma (Amara) *** Warlock (Doug Ramsey) ** Moria Kinross ** Namor ** Nezhno Abidemi ** Nightmare (Megan Gwynn) ** Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) ** Regan Wyngarde ** Rockslide (Santo Vaccarro) ** Sidney GreenAge of X Communiques: Berserker, Hellion, Nightmare ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Surge (Nori Ashida) ** Scalphunter (John Greycrow) ** Tempo's Squad *** Frenzy (Joanna Cargill) *** Gambit (Remy LeBeau) *** Nightmare (Megan Gwynn) ** Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) ** Trance (Hope Abbott) ** X ** Callisto ** Gabriel Cohuelo (Earth-TRN016)[Velocidad (Gabriel Cohuelo) * Eileen HalokeAge of X Communiques: Frenzy, Magma, Cypher * Fantastic Four ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) * Fortress X Prisoners ** Blindfold (Ruth Aldine) ** Charles Xavier ** Emma Frost ** Katherine Pryde ** Martha Johansson ** Stepford Cuckoos * Franklin Richards * Gabriel SummersAge of X Communiques: Magneto, Basilisk, Legacy *Government and Military ** Colonel Graydon Creed ** Henry Peter GyrichAge of X Communiques: Magneto, Basilisk, Legacy ** Colonel Matthew RismanAge of X Communiques: Cannonball, Gambit, Revenant ** Director Simon TraskAge of X Communiques: Berserker, Hellion, Nightmare ** Deputy Stephen LangAge of X Communiques: Berserker, Hellion, Nightmare ** Vestry * Jason WyngardeAge of X Communiques: Berserker, Hellion, Nightmare * Masque * Stephen Strange * MJ Watson * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Deceased Residents * AvengersFile:Avengers (Earth-TRN016) are created.jpg ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) ** The Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Invisible Woman (Sue Storm)File:Fantastic_Four_(Earth-TRN016)_arrested.jpg ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) * Aurora (Jeanne-Marie Beaubier) * Blob (Freddie Dukes) * Christopher SummersAge of X Communiques: Magneto, Basilisk, Legacy * Katherine SummersAge of X Communiques: Magneto, Basilisk, Legacy * Alex SummersAge of X Communiques: Magneto, Basilisk, Legacy * Copycat (Vanessa Carlysle)Age of X Communiques: Cannonball, Gambit, Revenant * Deborah Fields * Feral (Maria Callasantos) * Guthrie family ** Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) * Dr. Henry McCoyFile:Henry_McCoy_(Earth-TRN016)_beaten_to_death.jpg * Irene AlderAge of X Communiques: Magneto, Basilisk, Legacy * Joshua Foley * Kurt * Lorna DaneAge of X Communiques: Magneto, Basilisk, Legacy * Madrox * Maggott (Japheth) * Mammomax (Maximus Jensen) * Marrow * Mister Sinister * Mystique Age of X Communiques: Magneto, Basilisk, Legacy * Omega Red (Arkady Rossovich) * Neophyte (Simon Hall)Age of X Communiques: Magneto, Basilisk, Legacy * Pyro (St. John Allerdyce) * Pietro MaximoffFile:Exonims_battle_Wanda_Maximoff_(Earth-TRN016)_and_Pietro_Maximoff_(Earth-TRN016).jpg * Phoenix (Jean Grey)File:Jean_Grey_(Earth-TRN016)_in_Albany.jpg * Prison Governor Arcade (Harcourt Teesdale) * Rahne Sinclair * Dr. Richard Palance * Tempo (Heather Tucker) * Wanda Maximoff * Weapon S/Sabertooth (Victor Creed) | Notes = | Trivia = * Because Wanda Maximoff died before decreeing "No more mutants" on M-Day, numerous mutants retained their X-Genes and powers. | Links = * Age of X Communiques: Cannonball, Gambit, Revenant * Age of X Communiques: Frenzy, Magma, Cypher * Age of X Communiques: Magneto, Basilisk, Legacy * Age of X Communiques: Berserker, Hellion, Nightmare }} Category:Temporary Reality Numbers